


A Star of My Own

by Kaluda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaluda/pseuds/Kaluda
Summary: This is a short doujin I made last year - inspired by the end of Chapter 392
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Star of My Own

Please read right to left <\------


End file.
